1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwater pipeline burying and more particularly to an improved underwater pipeline burying apparatus and method wherein jetting nozzles on a sled or frame mix a high velocity jetting stream with surrounding sea water that surrounds the outer surface of a nozzle body. The high velocity fluid stream flows in a central channel. Mixing uses one or more diagonally extending lateral channels that each connect the central channel to the nozzle body outer surface which is in communication with the surrounding sea water.
2. General Background of the Invention
Pipeline burying sleds typically use a frame that can be self-propelled or towed. The sled travels along the pipeline, usually straddling the pipeline. One or more (e.g., usually two or more) inclined pipes are each fitted with multiple jetting nozzles that can cut the seabed as the sled moves (or is moved). The nozzles preferably only cut the seabed. The sediment that has been cut must then be fluidized and slurried so that it can be removed from the trench or ditch area. Patents have issued that are directed to pipeline burying apparatus/methods. The following table lists examples, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEU.S. Pat.No.TitleIssue Date9,140,382Gripper for Continuous Elongated Members,Sep. 22, 2015Vehicles Movable Along a ContinuousElongated Member, and Method ofAdvancing the Vehicle8,834,068Group and Method for Laying and BuryingSep. 16, 2014Pipelines at the Seafloor8,066,450Device and Method for the Towing ofNov. 29, 2011Underwater Pipelines7,637,696Underwater Trenching ApparatusDec. 29, 20096,821,054Method and System for Laying Pipe ThroughNov. 23, 2004the Use of a Plow6,719,494Cable and Pope Burial Apparatus andApr. 13, 2004Method6,705,029Trenching MachineMar. 16, 20046,681,711System for Developing CableJan. 27, 20046,449,883Method and Device for DredgingSep. 17, 2002Underwater Ground Layers6,273,642Buoyant Propulsion Underwater TrenchingAug. 14, 2001Apparatus6,154,988Machine for Digging Under Pipes andDec. 5, 2000Caterpillar Traction Device6,022,173Underwater Trenching SystemFeb. 8, 20005,944,447Underwater Pipeline Entrenching ApparatusAug. 31, 1999and Method of Using the1 Same5,659,983Device for Filling in a Trench Dug in theAug. 26, 1997Sea Bed in Order to Cover a Pipe LaidDown in the Trench5,626,438System for Excavating and RehabilitatingMay 6, 1997Underwater Pipelines4,986,697Marine Pipeline Trenching Plow for Simulta-Jan. 22, 1991neous Pipe Laying and Entrenchment4,787,777Method and Device for ProgressivelyNov. 29, 1988Producing an Underwater Laying-OutChannel4,721,409Method and Device for ProgressivelyJan. 26, 1088Producing an Underwater Laying-OutChannel4,714,378Apparatus and Method for Trenching SubseaDec. 22, 1987Pipelines4,586,850Underwater Trenching SystemMay 6, 19864,537,530Marine Cable Burying Method and DeviceAug. 27, 1985Therefor4,516,880Underwater Trenching ApparatusMay 14, 19854,479,741Device for Laying Underground or DiggingOct. 30, 1984up Subsea Conduits4,389,139Oscillating Jet Head Underwater TrenchingJun. 21, 1983Apparatus4,280,289Underwater Trenching Machine for BuryingJul. 28, 1981Pipeline and the Like4,274,760Self-Propelled Underwater TrenchingJun. 23, 1981Apparatus and Method4,165,571Sea Sled with Jet Pump for UnderwaterAug. 28, 1979Trenching and Slurry Removal4,114,390Burying a Conduit in the Bottom of aSep. 19, 1978Body of Water4,112,695Sea Sled for Entrenching PipeSep. 12, 19784,091,629Marine Pipeline Installation SystemMay 30, 19784,044,566Machine for Forming Trenches for PipelinesAug. 30, 1977or the Like in the Sea Bed3,982,403Laying Cables and the Like Under WaterSep. 28, 19763,877,237Underwater Trenching Apparatus GuidanceAug. 15, 1975System3,338,059Methods and Apparatus for EntrenchingAug. 29, 1967Submerged Elongate Structures